O mais sincero dos afetos
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Sasuke enfim vê no quê se transforma quando decide beber um pouco. E não gosta.


**O mais sincero dos afetos**

Eu conversava animadamente com Ino quando um par de braços, por trás, rodeou a minha cintura e puxou-me até que as minhas costas descansassem contra um firme peitoral. Aquela presença era familiar demais para que, em momento algum, eu desconfiasse que fosse outra pessoa senão –

"Sasuke?" eu perguntei, estranhando aquela atitude amorosa dele em público. Ergui os olhos para Ino, que tinha a testa enrugada em confusão – e eu não podia culpá-la. Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que a minha melhor amiga via o meu namorado demonstrar carinho tão aberta e publicamente por mim, assim, de um jeito tão convencional (porém, ele _era_ carinhoso, ao seu próprio estilo extremamente discreto).

"Sakura," ele começou a dizer e, quando não continuou, eu me virei dentro dos seus braços para que ficássemos frente a frente. Imediatamente eu percebi qual era o problema (se é que ele ser subitamente aberto era um problema): as suas pálpebras estavam caídas, o mais clássico sinal de que Uchiha Sasuke estava embriagado.

Eu sorri e afastei a franja dos olhos dele, abraçando o seu pescoço com um braço. "O que foi?"

"Sakura," ele repetiu e enfiou o rosto no meu pescoço, apertando-me ainda mais contra ele. "Sakura... Acho que bebi demais."

"Eu notei," eu ri, terminando de enlaçar o seu pescoço com ambos os braços. Enfiei os meus dedos entre os fios de seus cabelos e apreciei a sua maciez como se fosse a primeira vez que os tocava.

"Notou?" ele murmurou contra a minha pele – só Deus sabia como que eu conseguia ouvi-lo no meio daquela barulheira que era a festa de aniversário de Naruto.

"Mhmm," eu confirmei contra o ouvido dele. "Você não costuma me abraçar assim quando não estamos sozinhos a não ser que tenha tinha uma ajudinha do álcool – e esses seus olhos meio fechados também te denunciam."

Ele levantou o seu rosto do meu pescoço para me encarar – com os olhos semicerrados da embriaguez. "Eu não te abraço quando não estamos sozinhos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa, mordendo o lábio inferior e me divertindo com a expressão adorável a menos de dez centímetros de mim. "Não. E não segura a minha mão, nem me beija. Praticamente não me toca quando estamos fora de casa."

Eu não disse aquilo com o intuito de repreendê-lo. Desde que éramos crianças eu sabia da personalidade introspectiva do meu, agora, namorado, e sabia o que teria de abdicar caso começássemos uma relação. Antes de Sasuke mostrar qualquer interesse por mim eu já sabia que ele não seria o namorado saído de um conto de fadas, que me traria flores toda semana e me levaria a jantares românticos aos sábados.

Eu sabia de tudo isso e aceitava, mais feliz do que jamais estive. Porém, quando as palavras terminaram de sair da minha boca, o rosto dele se fechou, e eu vi que ele entendeu errado.

Ele suspirou e voltou a esconder o rosto no meu pescoço. "Eu sou um idiota."

"Sasuke, eu não disse isso para –"

"Eu sou um idiota," ele me ignorou e beijou a minha pele debaixo da orelha. "Eu deveria te beijar e abraçar o tempo todo, principalmente em público."

Eu suspirei pousei os lábios no ombro dele. "Você deveria ser você mesmo, Sasuke. Eu não estou reclamando."

"Pois eu estou." Ele voltou a me encarar, agora, determinado. Eu queria rir do tom avermelhado que a sua pele começava a adquirir – mais uma prova do seu consumo de bebida alcoólica – mas mantive calada. Tinha ficado curiosa com o rumo daquela conversa. "Eu estou reclamando porque eu sou mais completo, profundo e incrível idiota que já pôs os pés nesse mundo. Eu sou idiota, Sakura, muito idiota."

Eu segurei o riso. A voz de Sasuke não se alterava quando ele bebia (o que era mais raro do que qualquer demonstração de afeto diante de testemunhas), mas ele tendia a falar um pouco mais.

"Por que está dizendo que é idiota?" eu perguntei, instigando-o a falar mais.

"Eu sou idiota porque eu deveria te beijar, te abraçar e segurar a sua mão para que todos vissem que a mulher mais linda do mundo é minha."

Um calor aqueceu o meu peito. Não era sempre que eu ouvia declarações como aquelas de Sasuke – e, novamente, eu não me incomodava, pois eu sabia que era sincero. Ele jamais diria isso da boca para fora e não perdia o seu tempo fingindo; portanto, eu tinha certeza que ele estava sendo verdadeiro – e o mesmo se aplicava às demonstrações públicas de afeto.

Eu brinquei com os fios de cabelo na sua nuca e sorri ainda mais largamente. "É mesmo?"

Ele assentiu e abaixou a cabeça para me beijar. Os meus lábios ainda estava esticados em um sorriso satisfeito quando os dele tocaram os meus, desajeitada, mas delicadamente. Quando a ponta da língua dele pediu passagem, eu a garanti, mas por pouco tempo – afinal, nós _éramos_ discretos. Ele até tentou prosseguir, porém, eu o empurrei de leve, puxando um pouco dos fios de cabelo que eu massageava.

"Quanto você bebeu, Sasuke?" eu brinquei e segurei uma das mãos dele que descia para a minha bunda.

"O suficiente para saber que tem um babaca te olhando desde o início da festa."

Eu ri e me coloquei nas pontas dos pés para abraçá-lo – mesmo de salto alto. Eu beijei a bochecha dele para, depois, escorar a minha na dele e sussurrar: "Você não precisa se esforçar para mostrar que eu sou sua. Todos já sabem."

Xxxx

**A.N.:** Eu sei que eu tenho histórias para atualizar, e elas já estão quase prontas. O problema foi que o meu pendrive estragou e eu perdi tudo o que tinha dentro dele – inclusive os próximos capítulos das minhas histórias. Porém, não se preocupem. No máximo até esse final de semana alguma delas será atualizada. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que tenham gostado dessa oneshot que escrevi para trazer inspiração!


End file.
